vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Demon
Summary The Gray Demons, also known as Ash Demons, are a type of lesser demon belonging to the Demon Clan. They are stated to be a higher level of being than the Red Demons. A Gray Demon corpse played a great role in Hendrickson's research into the Demon Clan after he discovered it in an underground cavern below Liones city. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Gray Demon Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: N/A Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Energy Projection (Can shoot energy beams from their mouths), Death Manipulation (Can induce death with their dark spells), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Telepathy Attack Potency: At least City level (The weakest Gray Demons has an overall power level comparable to Base Hendrickson. The strongest Gray Demons has an overall power level comparable to the Sins. Overpowered a combination attack from Gilthunder and Howzer. Put Hendrickson on the ground with a single claw swipe and injured him with Dark Nebula) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Hendrickson and Gilthunder) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Tanked attacks from Gilthunder and Howzer in rapid succession. Took only minor damage from Hendrickson's slash) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters via magic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly average. A Gray Demon was seen speaking the human tongue as well as communicating mentally with high-level demons, implying a normal human level of intelligence. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Nebula: The Gray Demon releases an expanding dark aura that deals heavy damage to anything it touches. * Dark Snow: The Gray Demon creates an enormous number of snow-like spheres of darkness and sends them falling over the immediate area. Anyone touched by one is killed on contact, getting covered in darkness. * Energy Beam: Gray Demons can fire powerful energy beams from their mouths. File:GrayDemonBeam1.png File:GrayDemonBeam2.png * Purgatory Fire: Gray Demons can create blasts of the Demon Clan's purgatory fire. Purgatory fire can burn even the Fairy King's Forest, which is immune to normal fire. File:GrayDemonHellblaze1.png File:GrayDemonHellblaze2.png * Soul Extraction and Absorption: Gray Demons can remove the souls of others within a several meter range by reciting a demonic incantation. They can eat souls to regain magic energy, and when a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. * Telepathy: A Gray Demon has been shown to use basic telepathy, communication mentally with the Ten Commandments when explaining about Elizabeth's mental power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7